ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandni Pledges to Get Dev Back
Chandni Pledges to Get Dev Back is the 50th episode of the show and is aired on 8 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay saying you have gone from my life forever Chandni. Chandni comes home and runs to see him. Rabba ve….plays….She hugs him and happily cries. She says I was so stupid, you were in front of me and I couldn’t identify you. He gets shocked. She says you didn’t tell me anything when I asked you to say, see you are silent even now, I will keep talking and you will say Miss badbad, you…. He says elders are referred by Aap. She says family is called by Tum. He raises hand on her. She says I will tell everyone that Dev is a devil. He gets shocked. She holds his face and closes eyes. She asks where did you go Dev, you forgot me, I used to sit at window always and wait for you, you forgot your Chandu, you never thought what will happen of me, I cried without you, you said if I cry because of someone, you will not leave that person, but you have given me these tears, you went as Dev and don’t know what did you become on return, where is my Dev, tell me why are you doing this. He pushes him away. He shouts stop it, how much will you lie, don’t act innocent, as if you don’t know anything. She says I really don’t know, my prayers and tears didn’t go waste, my Dev has come back, I didn’t wish for anything else except you, why did you not tell me that you came back. He says because you ruined my life. She asks what did I do. He says my life got ruined, entire city turned to my parents’ enemies by your lies, why did you say you saw my mum flying in air. She recalls and says I said what I have seen, I didn’t know what will happen by this, I was a little girl. He says your age was young, but fraud was big, because of you, everyone became my family’s enemy, who got them where I was hiding, why did you get them at our secret place. Chandni says I came here to meet you, I didn’t know people are coming after us, then mum sent we three sisters to Mama’s place, ask him how many letters I wrote to you. He says another lie. She says I was told you guys left the city. He says you lied a lot, I know the truth, I will never forgive you. She says I just know I didn’t do anything, why are you punishing me. He says the girl who can keep her child away, what can one expect from her, when you can hide big truth, lie would be easy for you, why are you silent, say it its not your child, you should be happy that I just ruined your family, not killed them. She asks Dev to listen. He says not Dev, Advay, you don’t matter to Advay. She asks for Dev. He says Dev died years ago, I don’t care what you were for Dev, you were just a stair for me, by which I took revenge from Vashisht family, I married you to ruin their name, I bought your house to make them homeless, I made you one night bride, got your truth out so that your family gets ruined, I just remember hatred on seeing you, I came to take revenge and I took it, its good you know I m Dev, you will understand how it feels when someone dear cheats, its over Chandni, now get lost. He goes. Nani, Maasi and Pooja look on. Chandni cries. Maasi says Chandni got to know you are Dev, she will throw any trap on you, you don’t have to bend in front of her tears, don’t forget she is responsible for your parents’ death, she will try to remind you friendship, but when you recall friendship, recall her cheat too. Nani says I was sure you will identify Dev, don’t worry, I will not let your mum get homeless. Chandni says I went home and was annoyed with Advay, not Dev, when I got to know he is Dev, I couldn’t stop, why does he hate me. Nani says he feels whatever happened with him in childhood, was because of one whom he trusted the most, he thinks this happened because of you. Maasi says Chandni is responsible for this, you trusted her once and got cheated, if you trust her again, you will get cheated again, she won’t give you anything than pain. Nani says you are his pain, you have to become his ointment, he will listen to you, you have to find Dev in Advay, you have to become Dev’s wife, you both had love and friendship, you have to awaken that love, you have to get his hatred out. Advay says Dev died with his parents, Advay hates Chandni and will always do. Chandni says enmity is done with strangers, not dear ones, Dev is mine, dear ones are not failed ever, they are won, I will win Dev, I promise. Nani smiles. Chandni says I will erase all his sorrows, pain and wounds, I won’t leave any wound scar too, just bless me. Nani blesses her. Nani says Chandni is innocent and calm, but I m sure if you determine, you can melt a stone too, you will get Dev back. Chandni promises and goes. Pooja comes to Nani. Nani says I told you Pooja, just Chandni is kept for Chiku, truth has many faces, one which Chiku told us, and one which we didn’t see, Chandni didn’t do wrong, she looks weak and innocent, but she has belief, she won’t lose, Chiku’s hatred has to lie in front of her love, Savitri fought with yamraj to get her husband back, Chandni will fight with her husband to get him back. Pooja says I also feel so, I have seen courage and love in her eyes. Precap: Chandni says you promised of hatred, I will fill your name sindoor and make you believe my truth. Rabba ve….plays…. Chandni gets ready. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 50 References Episode 50 Guide